Last Supper
*******DO NOT READ****** Level ''' To the north on the edge of the plains on the edge of the great mountains lay a ruined haunted stronghold. The fort has long lost it's name. Every so often the order is sent to beat back the ghost. The Ghost have grown unruly and it's time again to beat them back into the stronghold walls. the strong hold is in utter ruins most the main structures were destroyed by something huge. The party is able to spot a few ghost outside the gate. KIll the ghost looking through the gate you can see a ruins of a battle that had taken place. With exception of that all the dead are now skeletons the battle could have happen yesterday. There are a couple more ghost inside. The first gentle ghost -in the courtyard "Please stop are you are you here to help?" -human ghost "We have been cursed. we swore to lay our king to rest" The have been stuck like this, able to show you vision of the battle that had taken place. you see dwarves Rushing in to kill the Elves. Something Occurs drawing everyone attention towards the tower. '''In the foyer A vision of a human wearing a crown wielding a sword rushing out towards the court. In the GreatHall next friendly ghost - Shows a vision of what had occured. There was a big feast taking place, between humans elves and dwarves. perception 10 + you notice none of the elves are celebrating. Then they pull their knives, and the massacre begins. Ambushed by Ghost, The elves were our friends we were sworn to protect each other. My the lords bones be laid to rest. Please will you lay the kings bones to rest * He had gold toe boots - found in the center of the courtyard * Chainmail with a sparrow linked in- slammed against the wall * and an emerald ring, in the back pack of an elf assasin in the crypt The crypt maybe an elf ghost The elves convinced the dragon, that the humans had a great weapon which they were using to keep his mate hostage. The dragon tore down the crypt an no one has been able to lay the lord to rest. Find a different way into the crypt, entrance under the dining hall in the crypt Huge claw marks are on the walls and ground as if something has scraped it's way into the hall. At the very end of the hall lay a few scorched skeletons, one is covering something. The hall leads to a medium size room with sarcophagus's lining the walls. there are a few empty spots and one that is slightly open. upon investigating the slightly open one. you find a mold of a large key at the bottom Passed the tomb there is an large door with a key whole in the center. Lay the lord to rest with all his belongings, the sarcophagus will glow a molten color heating magically then from it molten metal will flow down filling the mold until at least the emerald from the ring stops in the center of the key, both the key and sarcophagus cool just as quickly as it heated up The lord appears once all the elves dwarves and humans lived in peace. The Duty of securing that peace was passed onto me. The elves however did not trust us, They convinced a dragon we had captured it's mate. It was the dragon who damaged most of the structures. The elves knew a great weapon lay behind those doors, however they did not know the door could not be open until I was laid to rest, and If I were murdered all those in the Stronghold would be cursed. Thank you for laying me to rest. Please anything beyond those doors is yours for I fear the world may need those weapons now more than ever.